Miss Independent
by angrybirds4819
Summary: Annabeth Chase has just moved from San Francisco to New York, Manhattan, to start her junior year at Goode High. Percy Jackson, a major player has got his eyes on the feminist; Annabeth. Could they...you know...(ok, if you're thinking that get you're minds out of the gutter.) fall for each other. May include sprinkled of other pairings. First fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first fanfic. Right now it's literary 2:00 am and I have school tommorow, but who cares, right? Anyway, since, I do not live in America, I don't get all the stuff about middle school, elementary school and highschool. Where I live, we only have Primary school and highschool, so please help me if I get anything wrong.  
**

Percy's P.O.V

"Shit." I cursed under my breath.

I watched the time. I was too early for my liking. I jerked my car-keys, until the engine started. My silver Toyota Camry car backed out of the the garage and hit the road.

I went to the student service, knowing there will be more new hot girls waiting for a tour. I smirked as I walked into the counter. And I winked at the accountress. She was not older than 25, but man, she was smokin'.

I noticed a girl with golden hair that reached her chest and the tips tumbling down in pretty princess curls. She was reading some stupid book about architecture that covered her face.

I walked towards her, not even checking out her body yet. I had a feeling she was going to be hot.

"Hi, I'm Percy Jackson." I said holding out my hand while I smirked.

She slowly sank the book down, giving me her attention. As she did, she revelied a face free without makeup but still managed to look flawless. Her nose was in perfect shape and had freckles sprinkled over her nose. Her lips were irrisistably pink, luscoius. She raised her eyebrows at my smirk. Her eyes, dang, her eyes, were a peculiar shade of grey, like one of those bad stormy days. They were calculating and intimidating, of course. But I had nver seen this type of eyes before. It looked as if it were drawing me closer...

"I'm Annabeth Chase. I assume you are my guide?" she answered confidentally, snapping me out of my daze.

"Yes." I grinned and winked at her.

She rolled her eyes.

_Woah. What was that? She's meant to be blushing._

Disturbed, I shook the thought off of my head. I checked her out. She was wearing basketball jerseys for women and gymnastic shorts that show of her sexy, long tanned legs. Her ass wasn't bad either. Her hair was out. No make up but, hey she didn't need it.

I had to admit, she wasn't hot or pretty, but she was beautiful. She really was, she wasn't slutty like the other girls. Unlike her, the girls in my apparent 'fanclub' wore as less clothes as possible, it's like they were buying these clothes from a website called **(hahaha got that from 'The problems with jeggings.' video.) **and the funny thing was, they thought that I liked it.

I checked Annabeth's schedule, she had: Greek, History and P.E with me. I can't wait to see her at P.E, we have new uniforms for boys and girls and the shorts for girls are really short as well as the shirt being tight.

I showed Annabeth around, she seemed really stubborn. And her eyes were looking distracted. As if a million things were going inside of her head.

When the bell rang, headed to homeroom. "Dang, and she was like fire, man! Too bad she's a feminist. Damn, did you see her legs? Dude, I was checking her out and then she caught me staring at her and glared at me. Not like those girl who lead you on..." I heard, Leo, another player say as I walked in.

I didn't care about all those other things he said. But she was a feminist? As in, one of those women who believe they are more independent without men?

Damn, she's going to be a hard nut to crack.

**Sorry for the really short chapter, but it is 2:48 am, I am feeling EXTREMELY TIRED AND HUNGRY. My parents don't know I'm awake and I'll try to update as soon as I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know, I know, everyone hates Authors notes. But I just need to inform you guys that I my updates may come a little late. I've got this REALLY STUPID TEST THINGY IN AUSTRALIA CALLED NAPLAN AND IT KILLS ME! My parents weren't proud of my results for this term and they want me to get A PERFECT SCORE for NAPLAN. I am allowed to update though, just not quickly.**

**I recommend you guys read: Heart by Heart:****luna-Incendia14**

**Wolf's Law:**

**impassionism**

**They are very inspirational and very good stories...signing out...**

**BATMAN POWERS**

**ANGRYBIRDS4819**

**(p.s 2 weeks ago i was watching Child's Play and my mum was at a sleepover because the High Commissioner's wife invited her and she couldn't say no and dad was asleep as always and i was so freaked out that i watched...**

**PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS!**

**IM WIRED...**

**THANK U FOR REVIEWING!1**


End file.
